Monstrous Waters
}} Monstrous Waters is the third episode of the series Ultraman Orb.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story546 Plot The episode begins one night in a remote lake, where the King Demon Beast of Water, Maga-Jappa appears and submerges within the water, turning it stink by the next day. On the next morning, Shin tested his latest invention where he freezes a faucet Naomi tried to fix as Jetta secretly cried in dismay upon learning that his commentary from before gets flamed before running into the shower. However, he abruptly gets out again after the water suddenly turns stink. Gai is about to enter the usual public bath but is distraught that it was closed alongside other water-related business. The owner apologises and reveals cause to be a polluted water, which was smelly but Gai's senses just ticks this off, much to the owner and the recently arrived Jetta. Seeing this, Gai decides to head out and solves the case. To counter the awful stench that surrounds Jetta, Naomi had the wormer worn in ginger attires. Captain Shibukawa visits the SSP again and ask for help as the VTL Squad still have no progress in their research. The polluted water problem has already plagued other places and SSP's residential area is the recent target. Shin finds another info in the Pacific Records, which related to Maga-Jappa, a monster that polluted the water supplies in the sea, even those in the wells. Elsewhere, Gai tracks the source of the polluted water to the said monster from before, Maga-Jappa, and chastises the monster for bathing in mother nature without cleaning up before being attacked and his device picked up by Juggler. After reporting the events to VTL Squad headquarters, Shibukawa notes the SSP of monster sightings in Okunara Lake. Shin provides Jetta with an even more efficient suit to counter his smell. Shibukawa joins in and Naomi considers this alliance as a give-and-take. Facing Jugler again, Gai briefly had a fistfight before regaining the Orb Ring and for Juggler to peacefully retreat. SSP arrives at the Okunara Lake, witnessing Maga-Jappa and each compared its awful stench to the one they had experienced in their lives. Shin discovers that Jappa is heading to Narasawa Dam and if they didn't stop the monster, the whole Earth's supply will be polluted. Shibukawa thanks the SSP and orders them to take cover but they refused, telling that even of they get a huge backdraft for their report, at least it would be beneficial to those in need and Jetta wants to get the bathhouse to normal, catching Gai's impression when he witness them from far distance. While reinforcements are on the way, Shibukawa uses Shin's SAP Gun to slow Maga-Jappa's movements but before a second shot could be launched, he was seemingly caught in the monster's attack. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb to fight the monster but unfortunately, not even the giant of light can stand the stench of the monster and even though he had the edge in physical combat, Maga-Jappa resisted the Ultra's Sperion's Shurikens with his tough hide and gained the upper hand with his Maga abilities and invisibility. But before he can stink him up with his odor again, Orb transformed into his Burnmite form for the very first time and the smelly monster didn't stand a chance against the Ultra's new form. After suffering from the Stobium Counter and Foot, Maga-Jappa was destroyed once and for all by Orb Burnmite's Stobium Dynamite (Ultra Dynamite Version). While mourning for Shibukawa, the man appears unharmed and join the SSP in the monster's defeat. In the aftermath of the fight, Gai obtained Ultraman Jack's Ultra Fusion Card from the monster's Maga Crystal and Jugglus obtained the monster's Kaiju Card, telling that he only needed one card left. Gai and SSP soon went to the public bath after the battle and Shin and Jetta jumps into a hot spring Gai was in, prompting the latter to shout in anger. Cast To be added Appearances 'Characters' To be added 'Ultras' *Ultraman Orb 'Monsters and Aliens' *Maga-Jappa *Jugglus Juggler Trivia *When the SSP find Maga-Jappa's location at Okunara Lake, Jetta quotes word-for-word the Ultraseven episode title, "The Secret of the Lake." External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes